1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical displacement measurement system, an imaging condition optimization method, and an imaging condition optimization program.
2. Description of Related Art
To measure the shape of a measurement target (hereinafter referred to as a workpiece), an optical displacement measurement system of a triangulation method is sometimes used. According to such an optical displacement measurement system, first, an image of a workpiece is captured. The profile shape (contour shape) of the workpiece is measured based on image data of the workpiece generated by the imaging (for example, see JP 2013-170838 A).
According to an optical displacement measurement system of an optical cutting method described in JP 2013-170838 A, imaging is performed by strip-shaped light having a linear cross section being radiated on the surface of a workpiece, and the reflected light being received by a two-dimensional photodetector. Image data is generated based on the amount of received light of each pixel obtained by the photodetector. Profile data indicating the profile shape of the workpiece is calculated based on the peak position of the received light amount distribution of the image data. The shape of the workpiece is measured by using the calculated profile data.
An imaging condition is set at the time of capturing an image of a workpiece. The imaging condition is set by setting the states of imaging parameters such as the light intensity, the exposure condition of the photodetector, the light sensitivity, a detection threshold, and the like. To acquire an accurate profile shape of a workpiece, a user has to set an optimal imaging condition.
However, there is a large number of imaging parameters, and also the state of each imaging parameter is varied, and thus, depending on the combination of the states of the imaging parameters, there exists an extremely large number of imaging conditions. Also, it is difficult for the user to intuitively grasp how the profile shape is changed by a change in the state of which imaging parameter.
Accordingly, it is difficult for the user to find the combination of the states of the imaging parameters for setting the optimal imaging condition. Also, the user cannot determine whether or not the set imaging condition is the optimal condition.